For many years, integrated circuit devices have included on-chip circuits for ESD protection. In the past, ESD protection was provided without a theoretical understanding of the physics underlying the ESD event. More recently, ESD events have become better understood, and therefore circuits for ESD protection have become more effective. However, as integrated circuit devices become smaller, their tolerance of ESD or other high voltage events becomes less, and the need for protection circuitry is increased.